El chico que soñaba con un paraíso
by Stavros03
Summary: El hijo del magnate de Namizake Enterprises que ha estado en prisión por algunos años y el hacker mas importante del país unen fuerzas para evitar que Orochimaru, un sombrío y aprovechador accionista de la empresa, se apodere de ella. En el camino, el hijo del magnate y el hacker afrontan otras batallas, personales y públicas. SasuNaru. Yaoi. Au. OoC.


Autor: Soy nuevo en la pagina, asi que espero les guste mi fanfic. Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto y esta fuertemente basado en la trilogia Millennium de Stieg Larsson

Es Yaoi, y con promesa muy segura de Lemon

Disfruten

* * *

El chico que soñaba con un paraíso

Capitulo 1

Cinco años cumplidos en la Cárcel Central de Tokio. Le entregan un sobre en el que se encuentran sus documentos, unas cuantas fotos y además le dan una mochila, una que parece de otra vida, llena de las ropas que usó cuando lo detuvieron.

No cometió crimen alguno, y, sin embargo, el juicio fue injusto y se pudo probar, con evidencia totalmente manipulada, como el hijo de Namizake Minato había robado dinero de las cuentas de su propio padre, para usarlas en lo que supuestamente era narcotráfico.

Su padre, su propio padre le dio la espalda. Todos sus amigos de igual modo. Pero Naruto, aquel rubio de la celda 16, después de cinco largos años pudriéndose en la cárcel junto a muchos otros criminales, había salido para mirar al rostro a todas aquellas personas que conspiraron para ponerlo tras las rejas de forma injusta.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke salió de su apartamento. Como siempre, unos jeans oscuros bastante ceñidos a sus piernas, una remera con las palabras "_Fuck You, You Fucking Fuck_" en la parte de adelante, y una casaca de cuero a la medida. En la mochila: Una _Mac_ y un libro de Wilde.

La gente lo mira con el mismo miedo de siempre. A pesar que es bastante atractivo, el peinado bastante misterioso que tiene, uno que le tapa los ojos de cierta forma, el _piercing_ que tiene en su labio, los dos _piercings_ que tiene en su ceja derecha, los aros que le cuelgan en sus orejas y el tatuaje de unos diez centímetros con la imagen de una abeja que tiene en la parte izquierda de su cuello suele espantar a aquellos que le tienen miedo a lo desconocido. No es que su personalidad sea menos espeluznante que su aspecto.

Llega a la cafetería que suele concurrir muy a menudo. Entra y una vez más las personas se toman unos segundos para estudiar su aspecto poco amigable. Pero a Sasuke no le importa, nunca le han importado aquellas personas que están a su alrededor. Sus padres siempre le enseñaron que las personas temían todo aquello que no podían entender. Pide un café. Todas las señoritas que están en la caja y sirviendo el café ya se han acostumbrado a ver venir a ese individuo. Ya no se extrañan con sus ropas negras y su notable indiferencia con el mundo. Muchas veces han tratado de hacerle conversación, y todas las veces el tratar ha sido completamente infructuoso. Ese hombre está desconectado.

Lleva el café a su mesa y abre su _Mac_. Ve si ha recibido el correo electrónico que ha estado esperando. Aun nada. Sin embargo le ha llegado otro correo electrónico de esa empresa, Namizake Enterprises, que ha estado requiriendo sus servicios. Uno más de los correos y no sabrá que hacer. Aparentemente el Director de Marketing de esa empresa, un hombre que se hace llamar Orochimaru, quiere que Sasuke haga un perfil de una persona en especial. Orochimaru se ha negado en decirle quien es esa persona a menos que Sasuke se presente ante él, en la empresa. Por supuesto, Sasuke no acepta condiciones, las impone, por lo que ha ignorado todos los correos electrónicos mandados, cada uno ofreciendo más dinero que el anterior.

Cierra su _Mac_ y saca el libro de Wilde.

* * *

Su apellido le recordaba y le recordará cada uno de los días que viva que su padre le dio la espalda en el momento en que más lo necesitaba.

Naruto no tenía lugar a donde ir. Solo tenía su vieja mochila, sus documentos, y unos cuantos billetes.

Pasea por las calles, recordando cómo era la ciudad. Ha cambiado. Él también ha cambiado. No está dispuesto a volver a trabajar para su padre, ni siquiera irá a recordarle que tenía un hijo en la cárcel y que ahora se encuentra en libertad. No. Solo quiere verle la cara a ese desgraciado que lo traicionó, aquel que llamó "padrino" por muchísimos años y que de un día a otro lo vio como una amenaza para su posición en la empresa como mano derecha, así que lo mandó a la cárcel. Ese maldito era Orochimaru.

Ahora tiene que ingeniárselas. Recuerda la dirección de un viejo amigo, uno de los muchos que no fue a visitarlo a la cárcel ningún día. Tiene que recordar en ser amigable, algo que ya ha olvidado después de haber estado tanto tiempo rodeado de animales. Él nunca perdió la clase fomentada en su niñez, pero si ha olvidado cómo tratar a las personas de su entorno.

Toca el timbre, esperando que aun viva ahí. Después de dos minutos le abre la puerta un hombre de tez clara con cabello rojizo.

- Gaara – dice Naruto.

Él nombrado parece no reconocerle. Le toma unos cuantos segundos para reconocer a aquel con el que fue a la universidad, aquel que le ayudó muchas veces con los proyectos dejados o con las tareas que resultaban difíciles. Mientras los recuerdos le llegan a su mente, solo se limita a darle un abrazo. Lo último que supo de Naruto fue que estuvo en prisión, pero nunca supo cual, hay tantas en este país orate, que nunca supo a donde ir visitarle. Lo hubiera hecho, hubiera averiguado, seguro que no hubiera sido difícil, pero lo que es difícil es hacerse tiempo para algo, en especial cuando ya tienes una vida profesional formada. Los amigos se quedan en segundo plano.

Gaara le hace pasar.

Naruto se sienta en el sofá sin ser invitado a hacerlo. Examina el lugar. A pesar que le alegra que Gaara nunca se haya mudado, de no haber sido así no lo hubiera encontrado, de igual manera le da lástima que nunca lo haya hecho. Gaara no era el más brillante en la clase de Contabilidad o Administración, mucho menos se encontraba entre los primeros puestos como Naruto, pero siempre pareció que lograría algo en la vida, y no se quedaría atascado. Pero, con lo que Naruto ve, parece que Gaara se quedó ahí, no avanzó, no progresó. Bueno, solo han pasado cinco años.

Gaara le ofrece algo de tomar. Naruto vuelve al presente y le dice que no, que se encuentra genial.

- Acabo de salir de prisión hace unas horas.

- ¿En serio? – Pregunta Gaara, sorprendiéndose. Pensó que había estado libre por un tiempo, no que recién ha sido liberado. De pronto tiene cierto miedo. Es aquel miedo que se tiene por inercia cuando se sabe que una persona ha estado en prisión hace poco tiempo.

- Si. No tengo donde quedarme.

Gaara entendió porque había venido hacia él.

- Bueno, yo no tengo mucho espacio en este lugar…

- Puedo dormir en el sofá – se apresura a decir Naruto, nada tonto. Sabe que, en algún momento, él hizo mucho por el pelirrojo. No es de aquellas personas que les guste recordar que es lo que hace por otros, pero en momentos como este, que no tiene en donde siquiera dormir, aquellas maniobras son inevitables.

Gaara se pone a pensar un rato. No es cualquier persona aquella que se va a quedar junto a él si acepta darle posada. Es un ex convicto que alguna vez llamó amigo pero del que no sabe nada ahora. Puede que siga siendo el mismo, pero puede que, en prisión, se haya vuelto un criminal más, o un drogadicto o quizá un asesino. No sabe absolutamente nada, solo sabe que Naruto fue una buena persona en otra vida, aquella vida en la que ambos iban a clase juntos y se contaban todo, aquella vida que fue muy simple y que pareciera que nunca fue. Pero fue.

* * *

Sasuke tiene un exquisito gusto literario. Nunca se había interesado tanto en los versos, y el libro que sostenía en ese momento no era uno. Él tiene una preferencia por aquellas novelas criminales, pero, en su paseo por la biblioteca, le sorprendió que tuvieran toda una zona dedicada a Wilde. Sacó "_El retrato de Dorian Gray_" y fue tanto su apego con ese tipo de lectura, que lee al menos dos veces cada párrafo. Es que esa escritura es dulce para el alma.

Cierra su libro. Ha estado al menos dos horas sin moverse, leyendo. Abre La _Mac_ una vez más, y chequea su bandeja de entrada. Ve que el correo esperado ya ha llegado. Le sorprendió la clase de interés que tenía ese hombre, Orochimaru, por contratar sus servicios. La única razón por la que llegaría a aceptar el trabajo es para saber a quien es que quiere investigar. El correo que Sasuke acaba de recibir, de una de sus fuentes irrevelables, es un perfil profundo sobre ese hombre que se hace llamar Orochimaru. Sasuke es especialista en toda clase de investigaciones, en especial perfiles personales con información confidencial. Pero ese tal Orochimaru no era alguien que parezca importante, por lo que dejó que otra persona hiciera el perfil.

Descomprime y desencripta el archivo, y empieza a leer cuidadosamente toda la biografía perfectamente prosada que le ha sido mandada.

Orochimaru, 47 años, Director de Marketing de Namizake Enterprises, asociación que posee desde periódicos, editoras y franquicias televisivas hasta procesadoras de alimentos como atún, salsa de tomate enlatado, etc. Ha trabajado en esa empresa desde hace veinte años, desde sus inicios, cuando fue fundada por su Presidente Ejecutivo, Namizake Minato. Además de su cercana amistad, Orochimaru es uno de los asesores del presidente, además de ser uno de los mayores accionistas de la empresa. Tiene unos cuantos millones en una cuenta del Banco de Japón, otros millones en una cuenta de _Citibank_, en Nueva York, y la mayoría de su patrimonio, lo cual se resume en decenas de millones, en el Banco Suizo. Sasuke sigue leyendo, y le parece que no tiene nada de raro, es como cualquier otro hombre de negocios exitoso en Japón, con muchos millones en cuentas diferentes, por seguridad.

Sigue leyendo. Empieza a leer todas las propiedades que tiene: Muchas casas, algunos apartamentos y dos autos, un _Mercedes_ y un_ Ferrari_.

Llega a Relaciones Personales. Al parecer es homosexual, pero uno solitario. Ha tenido muchos compañeros de cama, pero ninguno que haya perdurado. No le sorprende leer que muchas veces ha contratado los servicios de muchachos prostitutos que estén dispuestos a ser penetrados con tal de conseguir dinero. El autor del perfil incluso adjuntó ciertas fotografías de su auto siendo abordado por jovencitos. Dios sepa cómo se consiguieron esas fotografías.

Sasuke continúa con su tarea lectora en las relaciones personales y le sorprende leer que Orochimaru es padrino del hijo de Namizake Minato. Le sorprende leerlo, pero le sorprende más aun leer que el propio Orochimaru fue testigo en el juicio que se le dio a su ahijado cinco años atrás, en el que atestiguó que Namizake Naruto había cometido fraude y robo, migrando miles de dólares de la compañía a su cuenta personal y luego migrando ese dinero a diferentes cuentas en otros países, cuentas supuestamente sospechosas de tráfico ilícito de drogas.

Sasuke lee esto y le parece increíble, no el hecho que el muy llamado padrino de Namizake Naruto haya acuchillado por la espalda a su ahijado, traición es algo muy común en el mundo de los negocios; lo que le parece increíble es que Naruto haya sido tan tonto en migrar el dinero de la cuenta de la compañía a su propia cuenta de forma tan directa, de forma tan extremadamente visible y obvia. Entonces Sasuke se da cuenta de que, si es que Naruto hubiera estado metido en narcotráfico, en definitiva no hubiera sido tan estúpido para hacer una maniobra tan niñata. Al instante, y confiando totalmente en aquel instinto que nunca le ha fallado, deduce que el caso de Naruto fue manipulado. Hubo mano negra.

Sasuke lee una a una las páginas del archivo que se le ha sido mandado y el capítulo del Juicio se expande en más de lo que debería. Es como si aquel Juicio hubiera significado bastante en la vida del estudiado para que el autor anónimo ocupara tanto en el tema. Después del juicio, las acciones de Orochimaru en la empresa crecieron considerablemente, dando por sentado que las acciones que le pertenecían a Namizake Naruto fueron todas dadas a Orochimaru.

Decide averiguar sobre ese tal Namizake Naruto. Una vez más, decide que otro lo haga. Está averiguando todo esto por puro capricho, para saber más, no para conseguir una compensación monetaria.

* * *

No hay mucho que Naruto tenga, eso Gaara ya lo notó.

- Muchas gracias, prometo que no seré un estorbo.

Últimamente nada interesante paraba por la vida de Gaara, así que, que le roben sus cosas o que lo asesinen sería un acontecimiento entretenido. Igual es poco probable, Naruto parece bueno.

Le pide permiso a Gaara, le dice que tiene que salir un rato, que quiere ver las calles, acostumbrarse una vez más a ellas, ver caras nuevas. Sale del pequeño apartamento y se dirige, caminando muy lento y calmado, hacia el Banco de Japón más cercano. Muestra sus documentos en la ventanilla y pide un estado de cuenta. Diez mil dólares. A pesar que esa suma no es nada despreciable para cualquier transeúnte, es una suma mínima, nula y casi inexistente para Naruto. Le parece una patraña que le hayan quitado el casi medio millón que tenía ahorrado, un dinero que procedía de su sudor, no del de su padre ni mucho menos. Trata de mantener el pudor. Maldice en su mente una y mil veces a Orochimaru.

Retira tres mil dólares, tres mil que no piensa decir a Gaara que tiene. Si es que se entera que tiene dinero, dejará de tenerle menos pena, y eso jugaría en su contra. Es mejor que piense que no tiene nada, que está desamparado. Por una parte se siente así.

Sale del banco y se dirige hacia el edificio en el que trabajo algunos años con su padre. No está muy lejos, por lo que decide una vez más caminar.

* * *

Namizake Naruto. 28 años. Estudió Negocios en una de las mejores universidades de Japón. A la temprana edad de 21 años ya estaba trabajando para su padre como un miembro de la Mesa Ejecutiva. Después de dos años es cuando se le arresta en su vivienda, probándose luego de un mes que era culpable. Sasuke lee todo esto y aun le parece increíble. Entonces entiende que, si hubiera sido todo manipulado y hubiera habido mano negra, era crucial que se pudiera probar de manera muy directa. Todo el rompecabezas empieza a armarse en la cabeza de Sasuke. Aquellas personas que hayan manipulado el caso debían probar de una manera plausible que Naruto era culpable, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que probando que era un completo imbécil al migrar dinero de la cuenta empresarial a su propia cuenta. Por eso se le había condenado tan rápido, a tan solo un mes de haberlo detenido.

Sasuke sale de la cafetería después de haber estado muchas horas estampado en el asiento de madera. Esa es su rutina, mayoritariamente. Lo último que leyó es que Naruto ha salido de prisión hoy mismo. Todo tiene sentido. Por eso Orochimaru estaba tan interesado en contratar sus servicios, era para averiguar sobre su ahijado, aquel que estaba muy próximo a salir.

Regresa con cierta calma pero con ansiedad hacia su apartamento. Todo sigue igual como lo dejó, con un desorden propio de alguien que para mucho en casa. Abre su Mac y se propone en redactar un correo electrónico. Es para Orochimaru. Le dice que aceptará el trabajo.

* * *

Naruto regresa a la casa de Gaara. Estuvo una hora esperando a cierta distancia de la puerta de su antiguo lugar de trabajo, esperando ver alguna cara conocida, ver como aquellos que consideró compañeros estaban muchos más viejos que él, que aun esta joven y lleno de vida a pesar de haber estado cinco años en prisión.

Gaara abre. Ya esta anocheciendo.

- Trabajo de lunes a viernes en la revista _Century_. Estoy en la parte administrativa.

Ambos toman una taza de café pasado que Gaara preparó.

Mientras ambos conversan en el sofá sobre su vida, sobre qué es lo que cada uno hacía en su entorno, Gaara en la vida normal y Naruto en prisión, este último va dirigiendo su mano hacia la entrepierna del pelirrojo. Hace mucho que no toca un miembro que no sea el suyo. Hace mucho que no ha tenido relaciones sexuales. Por supuesto, esto no lo sabe Gaara. Seguro que está tentado, siempre ha sentido una atracción platónica hacia Naruto, pero no sabe si este ha tenido algún encuentro amoroso en la cárcel, o quizá haya sido incluso violado y pueda tener una o muchas enfermedades de transmisión sexual.

Naruto deja la conversación de lado y solo se dedica a masajear la zona pélvica de Gaara.

Algo crece.

Ahí mismo, en el sofá, Naruto se para, pero solo para arrodillarse y poner su rostro frente al miembro cubierto por telas de Gaara. Lo libera y procede a realizar su actividad oral. Esa noche, Gaara penetró a Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke se despierta más temprano de lo normal. Por lo general su horario matutino empieza a las diez de la mañana, cuando se dirige a la cafetería usual. Hoy son las siete y ya está listo para salir.

Una remera verde militar súper gastada manga cero que revela un tatuaje de en su brazo izquierdo con las palabras "_Life is for living"_, unos shorts muy gastados también, y una zapatillas converse negras en su totalidad. No le importa el frio matutino, quizá le quite todo el sueño que tiene encima. Ayer durmió algo tarde.

Toma un taxi, ya que su moto se encuentra en reparación. Llega en quince minutos al edificio de más de veinte pisos de Namizake Enterprises, lugar en donde fue citado por Orochimaru. Entra y le pide a la recepcionista que lo comunique con Orochimaru. La recepcionista se asusta que una persona como Uchiha Sasuke, con _piercings_ y tatuajes, se encuentre en un ambiente corporativo como ese. Sasuke está acostumbrado a eso. Saca su documento de identidad y se lo muestra. La recepcionista marca un número al teléfono y le comunica a la persona al otro lado que Uchiha Sasuke ya llegó.

Minutos después baja un hombre de tez raramente clara, con ojos aun más raros de los cuales no se puede definir un color determinado, y con cabello largo como el de una mujer, y negro. Si no fuera por sus facciones masculinas, no se podría deducir que se trate de un hombre. Por supuesto que Sasuke ya sabía que aquel hombre era Orochimaru, lo había visto en las muchas fotos mandadas con el perfil.

- Uchiha Sasuke – dice Orochimaru. Su voz es ligeramente intimidadora, y derrocha seguridad – al fin te decidiste en aceptar la propuesta.

Sasuke solo asiente con la cabeza. Es un hombre de pocas palabras. Cree que no hay que usarlas cuando no es necesario. Orochimaru lo invita al ascensor, donde presiona el botón número 15, al parecer el piso donde discutirían lo que haya que discutir. Llegan y entran a un cuarto cubierto solo por cristales. Una mesa gigante, también de cristal y sillas metálicas elegantes. Orochimaru se sienta y Sasuke también, a una distancia considerablemente alejada.

- Pareces muy joven para ser uno de los mejores investigadores del país – dice Orochimaru, soltando su primer pensamiento. Sasuke no dice nada ante este comentario – Como sea, la persona que quiero que investigues es Namizake Naruto.

Sasuke dio en el blanco con sus predicciones.

Supe que estaba a punto de cumplir su condena, pero no estoy muy seguro cuando. Quién sabe, puede estar ya andando por ahí, libre – empieza a monologar – No quiero que realices un perfil de Namizake Naruto, eso es algo que ya tengo en mis manos. Lo que quiero es que investigues aun más. Si es que ya estuviera libre, quiero que le des una vigilancia de veinticuatro horas. No quiero que sea la gran cosa tampoco. Quiero que pongas cámaras en la vivienda en la que se vaya a quedar, que pongas algún software de tipo hacker en sus computadoras, si es que tuviera alguna, y que investigues a aquellas personas que se encuentren a su alrededor.

Todas las cosas que está solicitando por supuesto que Sasuke los puede hacer. Orochimaru le entrega una copia del perfil biográfico, y le muestra una foto de Naruto. Por supuesto que ya sabía como lucía.

- ¿Por qué tanto el interés? – Hablo Sasuke por primera vez.

- Solo quiero cerciorarme que no esté de vuelta en las andadas. Es mi ahijado, y lo quiero.

La falsedad es lo que más abunda en lo ultimo dicho por Orochimaru. Pero eso no le interesa a Sasuke, mientras se le pague lo prometido, no tiene problema en hacer lo pedido.

Orochimaru entrega un cheque de cincuenta mil dólares a Sasuke.

- La otra mitad se te entregará cuando hayas cumplido con todo lo que te pido, y Naruto esté en vigilancia.

* * *

Gaara dejó a Naruto durmiendo en su cama. No quería despertarle, tenía que ir a trabajar, y, después de lo que pasó ayer, se sentiría algo avergonzado en saludarle.

Naruto despertó muy tarde. No había dormido en una cama como esa en mucho tiempo. La de la cárcel era una mierda que parecía no tener colchón sino puros fierros. Se duchó, para quitarse todo el olor a fluidos corporales que tenía. Se dio cuenta que Gaara no estaba, por lo que se puso el único conjunto de ropa que tenia (el que había usado desde ayer) y salió del apartamento, dirigiéndose a comprar algo de ropa con el dinero que había sacado ayer del banco.

Compró ropa barata. La moda y el buen vestir no es algo que le haya fascinado siempre, por lo que no le afecta ahorrar lo mas que pueda en eso. En lo que si no le será fácil ahorrar es en una laptop nueva. Va a la tienda y pide una que tenga todos los requerimientos del usuario, o sea de él. Una _Sony Vaio_ con todo lo que quiere, el vendedor le dice que el precio será algo menos de dos mil dólares. No le duele soltar el dinero. Sabe que tener una laptop a la mano es imprescindible. Sale de la tienda de computadoras. Su _Vaio_ se la llevaran a casa de Gaara mañana mismo.

Va, con las bolsas de ropa en sus manos, hacia el edificio de Namizake Enterprises una vez más. Ayer no vio a nadie conocido, pero puede que hoy si. Está frente a la calle, a una considerable distancia en donde nadie podría verlo. Hay mucha gente transitando, por lo que su vista en la puerta del edificio es muchas veces interrumpida. Después de cinco minutos de estar ahí nota como un chico sale del edificio. Lo que le sorprende es su aspecto tan despreocupado y poco formal. ¿Acaso ahora dejan que esa clase de personas trabajen ahí? Le sorprende muchísimo. Joyas en la cara. Tatuajes bastante visibles. Seguro que es guapo, y Naruto sabe de la debilidad de Orochimaru por los chicos así, pero que hubiera estado en un edificio corporativo era el colmo.

Naruto lo estudia de pies a cabeza. No solo es guapo, es muy atractivo, no muy musculoso, es más, podría decirse que delgado, pero es alto y posee un _look_ misterioso bastante obvio. Incluso le produce temor.

En ese mismo momento, con una pista separándolos y con personas pasando entre ellos, Sasuke le lanzó una mirada a Naruto. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, momentos en los que ambos se inundaron en las orbes del otro. Sasuke sabía quien era aquel rubio con ojos azules. Lo había visto en muchas fotos. Era Namizake Naruto, aquel que debía investigar, aquel que iba a espiar en los días siguientes. Naruto no tenía idea de quién era, pero, desde ese mismo instante, supo, de alguna u otra manera, que ese chico de aspecto siniestro entraría a su vida.

* * *

Autor: Gracias por haber llegado hasta aca. prometo la actualizacion muy muy pronto, ya lo tengo escrito hasta el cap 3, asi que espero sus comentarios. Gracias otra vez.


End file.
